characterprofilefandomcom-20200214-history
Ann Takamaki
Ann Takamaki is one of the main characters in Atlus' 2016/17 video game, Persona 5. Background Ann Takamaki is a quarter-American student living in Japan and studying in Shujin Academy. Due to her looks and foreign blood, other Japanese students discriminate her, and as such, she only had a friend, Shiho Suzui. During the scandal with teacher Suguru Kamoshida, Ann was being blackmailed by the teacher to date him in order to allow Shiho to stay on her volleyball team. However, everything changed when she met Ren Amamiya, a transfer student who had the ability to travel to the Metaverse, a place where the hearts of people could be explored and changed to make them atone for their sins. Ann joined forces with Ren and his friends in order to form the Phantom Thieves and trigger a change of heart in Kamoshida. Powers & Abilities *'Persona Summoning:' After fighting back against Kamoshida's sexual harassment, Ann gained the ability to summon a Persona, a spiritual entity that represents the user's very psyche and philosophy. **'Carmen:' Ann's initial Persona, based on the gypsy femme fatale from Prosper Mérimée's novel of the same name. It is resistant towards fire attacks, but weak to ice ones. ***'Agi:' A fire attack that deals light damage to one foe and has a chance of burning the enemy. ***'Dia:' Heals a small portion of the target's health. ***'Dormina:' Inflicts sleep to one foe. ***'Tarunda:' Decreases an enemy's strength. ***'Maragi:' A fire attack that deals light damage to all foes and has a chance of burning the enemy. ***'Dekaja: '''Nullifies all buffs that the enemy has. ***'Agilao:' A fire attack that deals medium damage to one foe and has a chance of burning the enemy. ***'Fire Break:' Supresses an enemy's resistance to fire. ***'Diarama:' Restores a medium portion of the target's health. ***'Tentarafoo:' Inflicts confusion upon all foes. ***'Ambient Aid:' Increases the chances of inflicting ailments when particular weather conditions are fulfilled. ***'Maragion:' A fire attack that deals medium damage to all foes and has a chance of burning the enemy. ***'Fire Boost:' Increases the power of fire-based attacks by 25%. ***'Matarunda:' Decreases the strength of all enemies. ***'Agidyne:' A fire attack that deals high damage to one foe and has a chance of burning the enemy. ***'Burn Boost:' Increases the chances of inflicting burns upon enemies. ***'Maragidyne:' A fire attack that deals high damage to all foes and has a chance of burning the enemy. ***'Diarahan:' Fully restores the health of one target. ***'Concentrate:' Increases the power of the next magic attack by 2.5 times its original power. ***'Fire Amp:' Increases the power of fire-based moves by 50%. ***'Blazing Hell:' A fire attack that deals massive damage to all foes and has a chance of burning them. **'Hecate:' Ann's Ultimate Persona. It is based on a Greek goddess of childbirth, gates, and witchcraft. It retains the skills that Carmen had, while gaining immunity to fire, resistance to electric attacks, and tripling her evasion against ice attacks. *'Seduction Expert:' In an emergency, Ann may resort to making use of her body and acting to deceive the enemy. *'Master Whip''' Wielder: Ann is highly skilled in using Whips to attacked Shadows. *'Expert Hand to Hand Combatant': Ann is skilled in hand to hand combat, able to to disarm a large knight of his sword with a kick. *'Enhanced Speed': The most agile of the Phantom Thieves in the Metaverse, Ann has tremendous agility and speed. She can perform extraordinary feats of gynastics and acrobatics. *'Enhanced Strength': Ann possesses a large amount of physical strength in the Metaverse. She could damage most Shadows including Palace Masters with ease. Equipment *'Metaverse Navigator:' A phone application that allows Ann to travel to the Metaverse, where she can enter the hearts of people with distorted desires. To do so, she needs to enter three keywords: The name of the objective, a location that's related to the target's desires, and what the target thinks of the aforementioned location. While inside the Metaverse, she has the ability to trigger a change in the target's heart by stealing their "Treasure". If she kills the target's Shadow, the real version of the target will have a mental shutdown and die. *'Whips:' Ann's main method of melee combat. Her strongest whip is the Snow Queen's Whip, which has an offensive value of 210. *'Machine Guns:' Her main method of ranged combat. Her strongest gun is Wild Hunt, which has an offensive value of 386, and has a chance of inflicting despair upon the enemy. Feats Strength *Broke a pair of steel handcuffs. *Kicked a sword off a knight's hands. *Killed Kamoshida's cognition of her. *Can easily harm Shadows. *Was able to damage Suguru Asmodeus Kamoshida. *Was able to damage Ichiryusai Azazel Madarame. *Was able to damage Junya Bael Kaneshiro and his Piggybot. *Was able to damage the cognitive Wakaba Isshiki. *Was able to damage Kunikazu Mammon Okumura and his army of robots. **The strongest of said robots had an attack that destroyed a cognitive galaxy. *Was able to damage Sae Leviathan Niijima. *Traded blows with Goro Akechi. *Was able to damage Masayoshi Samael Shido. Speed *Can easily react to bullets. *Can easily react to lightning skills. *Outran a large rolling rock. *Was able to escape quicksand. *Able to react to the Execurobo's Big Bang Challenge, which travels galaxies in seconds. *Able to dodge Yaldabaoth's Arrows of Light. Durability *Endured a beating from Shadow Knights. *Has survived attacks from the aforementioned Palace Masters. *Endured Execurobo's Big Bang Challenge attack, which destroyed a cognitive galaxy. *Survived attacks from Goro Akechi. *Survived multiple blasts from Yaldabaoth's Rays of Control. *Survived being erased from reality. Skill *Became one of the founding members of the Phantom Thieves. *Helped expose the crimes of many people. *Lived a normal school life while working as a Phantom Thief. Weaknesses *Vulnerable to Ice attacks. *A terrible actress. Category:Characters Category:Female Characters Category:Humans Category:Heroes Category:Chaotic Good Category:Video Game Characters Category:JRPG Characters Category:SEGA Category:Atlus Category:Persona Category:Summoners Category:Fire Users Category:Firearms Users Category:Whip Users Category:Japanese Characters Category:Completed Profiles